Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 37
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. 'Naito!' gilde Orabelle verschrikt toen de heksenjongen Cyramelia redde van de aanval van het wezen en daarmee zijn vloek activeerde. Het beest dat het op Cyramelia had gemunt was een gigantische leeuw zonder manen met een zilverachtige vacht. Hij brulde woest en het geluid kaatste af tegen de wanden van de bergen en vloog mee met de bries over het veld. Met druipende kaken draaide hij zich om en Orabelle schreeuwde het uit toen hij haar op de grond gooide. Ze sloeg haar handen over haar hoofd en probeerde verwoed weg te krabbelen, maar tevergeefs. Toen hoorde ze hoe de leeuw een luide gil slaakte en van haar af rolde met Adamaris bovenop. Het mensenmeisje sneed vlug in de neus van het dier en door het bloed dat in zijn ogen sijpelde werd hij zo bang dat hij weg spurtte, terug naar de bossen aan de rand van de weg. Orabelle wou al opgestaan om naar Naito toe te rennen, maar Rosanna, Grace, Valerie, Suproso, Cornelius en Cyramelia stonden al om hem heen en Adamaris spurtte er gauw heen. Orabelle was zo geschokt door de aanval dat haar benen niet meer werkten, dus moest ze hulpeloos toekijken. Gelukkige kwam Grace naar haar toerennen. Ze sloeg haar armen om Orabelle heen en snikte luid terwijl ze haar gezicht begroef in de trui van haar oudere zus. Orabelle keek op en zag hoe Adamaris haar rugzak openritste, er een naald en een fijn buisje uithaalde en haar arm openscheurde waardoor scharlakenrode bloeddruppels langs haar elleboog op de grond vloeiden. Ze duwde de naald in haar ader, de andere in die van Naito en al gauw werd het buisje rood vanbinnen door de bloedtransfusie. Cornelius bleef naast haar zitten en gebruikte zijn beste staaltje engelenmagie om Naito op te lappen, al kon Orabelle niet veel zien. Ze wist ook niet of ze dat wou. 'Je weet dat hij heksenbloed heeft, toch?' vroeg Cornelius met een blik op Adamaris. 'Duh,' zei het mensenmeisje.'Ik ben geboren tijdens het sterrenbeeld Firalynn. Ik kan bloed doneren aan iedereen.' 'Ik bedoel dat zijn heksenbloed negatieve effecten kan hebben op jou.' 'Boeit me niet,' zei Adamaris, fronsend,'Ik kan hem natuurlijk ook dood laten bloeden als je dat wilt. Maar ik ben nog niet klaar met deze idioot.' Cornelius zweeg en Orabelle stond met trillende benen op. Dit was haar kans.'Grace,' fluisterde ze zachtjes.'Als deze missie voorbij is, zullen we dan samen eens naar de stad gaan?' 'Oké!' zei Grace beverig.'Hopelijk komt het goed met Naito!' Valerie kwam aanstampen, greep Grace's arm en trok haar weg van bij Orabelle. 'We moeten hier kamp op slaan, denk ik,' zei Rosanna terwijl ze over haar armen wreef. 'Ja, dat lijkt me een goed plan,' zei Suproso terwijl hij wegwandelde bij Naito. Alleen Cornelius en Adamaris bleven zitten.'Kom op, we beginnen nu en bouwen de jongenstent rond Naito.' Hij nam Adamaris' rugzak vast en haalde de tenten er uit terwijl hij nog wat verder wroette opzoek naar de slaapmatten en de dekens. 'Hoe komt het dat alles in deze relatief kleine rugzak zit?!' vroeg Suproso verward terwijl hij hem open sperde en naar binnen gluurde. 'Transformatiemagie,' bekende Adamaris. Niet meer en niet minder, maar ze zag er ook een beetje wit uit - ook al was ze dat wel vaker. Orabelle liep naar Suproso toe om te helpen met de tent, maar ze kon het niet laten om af en toe blikken te werpen in Naito's richting. Desondanks lukte het haar niet om zelfs maar een glimp van hem op te vangen omdat Cornelius en Adamaris het zicht versperden en de tent er al omheen werd gezet. Cyramelia had zich bevend opgekruld in de meisjestent en verstopte haar gezicht in haar knieën. Orabelle ging gauw naast haar zitten. Als ze niet kon helpen met de medische verzorging, kon ze wel zorgen dat Cyramelia niet wéér weg liep door schuldgevoel. Zwijgend nestelde ze zich naast Cyramelia. Het Engelenmeisje zette zich wat rechter en keek Orabelle een poosje aan.'Sorry,' snufte ze dan,'Ik snap niet waarom iedereen gewond of ontvoerd wordt door mij.' 'Voel je niet aangesproken,' zei Rosanna kort,'het is gewoon toeval.' Maar was het wel toeval, vroeg Orabelle zich zwijgend af. Valerie en Grace naaiden een paar gescheurde kleren in de andere hoek van de tent, hun ogen rond en hun gezichten roerloos. Het waren nog maar kinderen. Hadden zij Naito gezien? Het enige wat Orabelle zich herinnerde van de waas van het gevecht was een afgrijselijk gekraak en geknars. Dat moest Naito geweest zijn, maar wat deed de vloek precies wanneer hij activeerde? En hoe was het hem al zo lang gelukt om hem stil te houden? Rillend nam ze dus maar een paar lokken van Cyramelia's baby-zachte haar en begon ze losjes te vlechten. Cyramelia had er niets op tegen en liet haar haar gang gaan. De permanente wonden die altijd als blauwe plekken haar huid tekenden staken scherp af tegen het wit van haar haren. Ze zagen er rauw uit, als schaafwonden die ontstoken waren. Met een schok besefte Orabelle dat Cyramelia ze dus al langer dan vijf jaar had. Wacht eens even... het was net zomer. Orabelle was bijna jarig! En hetzelfde gold voor Adamaris, want zij was net als Orabelle geboren in Firalynn. Jeetje, Adamaris zou al 18 worden en zij 21. De tijd vloog voorbij. De volgende ochtend werd Orabelle wakker door het goud van de zonsopgang die de velden in vuur en vlam zette en de wolken onderdompelde in roze inkt. Ze ging recht zitten, rekte zich uit en geeuwde eens uitgebreid voor ze zich weer het accident van de vorige dag herinnerde. Zou Naito er al wat bovenop gekomen zijn in het verloop van de nacht? Orabelle stond op en grabbelde haar kleren bij elkaar; een lichtblauw jurkje met een afgerond wit kraagje, een grote grijze trui en grijs met witte veterlaarsjes en blauwe strikjes. Ze liep de tent uit en wandelde naar het kleine meertje aan de rand van de heuvel en het pad waar ze hun tenten hadden opgezet. Na een poosje traag wandelen bereikte ze het meertje en daar legde ze haar kleren op een grote kei voor ze met haar slaapkleedje het water in liep. Ze voelde zich naakt veel te zelfbewust en ze moest het toch nog wassen. Nadat ze haar handen en voeten grondig had schoongemaakt waste ze haar haren en na nog wat baden in de vijver, die van goud naar grijzig blauw ging toen de zon hoger dreef, kroop ze er alweer uit en kleedde ze zich om achter een groepje bomen. Dan wandelde ze terug naar het tenten kampje. De anderen sliepen nog, maar ze hoorde al wat geluid uit de tenten komen wat bewees dat enkelen al wakker werden. Plots kwam Adamaris vanaf de andere heuvel aanwandelen. Orabelle schrok zich een hoedje, maar dat wou ze natuurlijk niet laten merken. Het mensenmeisje zag er krijtwit uit, wat wel normaal was na de bloedtransfusie, maar haar irissen waren veel feller groen dan gewoonlijk; als kattenogen. Een wit verband zat rond haar arm gewikkeld en was bijna net zo bleek als haar huid. Ze droeg een kort lijfje dat haar buik bloot liet en een nauwsluitende leren broek met een hoge taille. Ze snoof even bij het zien van Orabelle.'Hoezo ben jij zo vroeg wakker?' 'Dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen,' glimlachte Orabelle ongemakkelijk. 'Oh, ik was gewoon aan het piekeren over het feit dat ik de enige was die Naito probeerde te redden afgezien van Cornelius,' zei het mensenmeisje luider dan Orabelle zou verwachten. 'Maar goed, ik ben namelijk de énige die geboren is tijdens Firalynn en dus bloed kan doneren aan andere rassen,' sneerde ze voor ze vlak langs Orabelle heen liep en de tent weer binnenkroop. De levende pop voelde een diepe scheut schuldgevoel. Ze kon niet anders dan toegeven dat Adamaris een beetje gelijk had. Ook Orabelle was tijdens Firalynn geboren en bovendien had Adamaris haar ook nog eens gered van de zilverleeuw, maar ze vond het nog steeds niet fijn dat het jongere meisje zo boos reageerde. Ze zou dankbaar moeten zijn dat Naito nog leefde. Dankzij haar, zei een ondeugend stemmetje in Orabelle's hoofd. Niet danzij jou. Ze sloeg hard op haar wangen en haalde diep adem. Ze hoorde Adamaris geen preek te geven. Ze was nog niet eens volwassen en had hun groep al meer gered dan Orabelle ooit zou kunnen, en bovendien was zij degene die de beste plekken wist om te kamperen, de veiligste. Maar Orabelle verrichte toch ook veel; terwijl Adamaris anderen afsnauwde en boos deed bij het minste troostte zij haar reisgenoten en zij was dus wel degene die alle gescheurde kleren oplapte. 'Tsk, stop met piekeren,' zei Cornelius plots achter haar.'Gelukkige verjaardag.' Orabelle sprong verrast op. Hoe wist hij dat ze jarig was? Hat Adamaris het hem verteld? Ze voelde een vlaag van vriendschappelijke dankbaarheid naar het mensenmeisje, die ervoor had gezorgd dat ze een kans had met Cornelius. 'Dankjewel!' glimlachte Orabelle. 'Niet inzitten over Adamaris, ze heeft geen oog dichtgedaan en Naito's bloed had bijwerkingen op haar dus ze heeft heel veel moeten braken. Blijkbaar heeft ze emetofobie dus dat zal wel een hel geweest zijn voor haar.' 'Ah, dat is echt rot. Sorry dat ik de transfusie niet heb gedaan,' zei Orabelle berouwvol. 'Nee, ik ben blij dat je het niet hebt gedaan. Je zou het geen fijn zicht gevonden hebben.' Orabelle keek blijkbaar vragend, want Cornelius ging verder.'Wanneer Naito's vloek activeert breken al zijn botten. Het is een van de pijnlijkste reacties die een heksenvloek kan geven en de inwendige bloedingen waren verschrikkelijk. Gelukkig zijn mijn vleugels nog intact; dit wil ook zeggen dat ik meer en sterkere Engelenmagie heb dan Cyramelia. Zij kan helemaal niet voor zichzelf zorgen.' Orabelle bleef zwijgend naar hem staren. Ze had niet veel gehoord van wat hij allemaal had gezegd; het was het ene oor in en het andere oor uit gegaan en bovendien was ze te veel afgeleid door zijn prachtige gezicht. 'Orabelle? Ben je er nog?' klonk Cornelius' lachende stem. 'Huh? Ja!' riep Orabelle gauw.'Ik ga, doei!' en ze krabbelde gauw weg naar een lager plateau achter de tenten om met een rood gezicht in het gras neer te ploffen. Dit was zo onmogelijk. Hoofdstuk 36 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 38 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken